A Midnight Summer's Nightmare
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Shane wants the WCW Title back in his company, but The Rock doesn't want to give it back...until an unexpected twist of fate (no pun intended) changes everything...
1. The Nightmare Begins...

Shane McMahon stood in front of The Rock trying to stare him down, but he just couldn't. Rock stood there, fearless, confronting the owner of the company from where his title belonged. Rock had his title in hand, showing he wouldn't back down from anybody, while fans just waited on the edge of their seats to see what would happen next. Shane had gotten on The Rock's case for sometime now and all for the WCW Championship.   
  
Rock brought a microphone up to his lips and, after a 'Rocky' chant had quieted down Rock, said, "Shane McMahon, you actually think for one second that The Rock is going to give in...to YOU? Well, the fact of the matter is this: is that no one, and The Rock means NO ONE, will ever make The Rock back down. The Rock is going to STILL be the WCW Champion, and soon enough, the WWF Champion as well, even if YOU keep getting in The Rock's way."  
  
Shane smirked while his hateful stare never left his eyes. "We'll see Rock. Pretty soon you won't be the WCW Champion anymore. You won't ever be the WWF Champion in your life again. Hell, you won't even be 'The People's Champion' anymore. You asked for it Rock. Pretty soon YOU will see how far my power goes, and EVERYBODY will finally see what I, and the rest of the Alliance, are capable of. You and the WWF will go straight to hell. If you smell...what Shane O'Mac is cooking."  
  
Rock raised the people's eyebrow. "Smell what YOU'RE cooking? Well, quite frankly, what you're cooking smells like a bunch of crap! You want to talk about 'power'? Your little 'Alliance' and you Shane McMahon will see the true power of The Rock and the WWF. You won't get far with your little plans. The Rock guara-damn-tees it. If ya smell what THE ROCK...is cookin'."   
  
Shane got down from the ring and started going backstage. In the top of the ramp he turned around and an evil smirk appeared on his face while mouthing, "We'll see Rock. We'll see..." Rock climbed the turnbuckle and raised his WCW title high, even if he had never been in the WCW. Maybe it was ironic that HE would be the one holding it now, but he was proud of being the champion and he'd be damned if he'd just give Shane the title back without a fight for it, and sure as hell he was going to give one.  
  
Shane stood backstage seeing how The Rock was still in the ring with his fans cheering at the top of the top of their lungs for their beloved Champion. "Enjoy it while you can Rock, 'cause you won't have enough time for it..."  
  
*****************  
  
At SmackDown The Rock entered the arena carrying his gym bag over his shoulder and his WCW Title on the other. His WWF colleagues greeting him by wishing him good luck with his WCW Title defense later on against Booker T. Once in his locker room he was just putting his stuff down when all of the sudden someone barged in. Rock instantly turned towards the door and saw Shane coming in.   
  
The Rock- "What the hell do you want? You want to try and take the title again?"  
  
Shane, grabbing a chair, said, "Oh, I WILL take the title away from you VERY soon. Count on it. I am here because...well, I got someone with me that wants to tell you something."  
  
Rock raised an eyebrow and before he could say anything a tall lady came in, stood next to Shane, and took a good look at The Rock with a cold, emotionless stare as The Rock did the same thing. She seemed like a lawyer, or something in between those terms since she was dressed way too formal. After a few seconds the lady said, "Sir, what I've come here to say is that you should never, ever threat Shane McMahon because if you do you have to be ready to face the consequences."  
  
At this point Rock just wanted to burst out laughing, but didn't and just kept a serious look on his face. Shane just stood there nodding while, what seemed like a lawyer, talked to Rock. Rock smirked and turned to Shane. "Shane, this actually proves it. You truly ARE a pussy and just for that The Rock should whip your candy ass..."  
  
The lady got a more serious look. "Sir, you have been warned."  
  
Rock just ignored her, but said, "Yeah, sure. Now, whether you're finished or not Shane, get your candy ass out of here and take this...lady with you. And never disrupt The Rock for something THIS stupid again."  
  
Shane shrugged while he grinned and left the locker room with the lady following next to him. Later on in the show The Rock had a successful title defense. He finished the match with the Rock Bottom and the most electrifying move in sports entertainment: the People's Elbow, while fans jumped up from their seats cheering and celebrating. The Great One celebrated with his fans and went backstage while 'Rocky' chants and camera flashes filled the arena, and another successful night for Rock just ended.  
  
*****************  
  
Rock sighed as he arrived to his home in Florida late into the night. It was a bit past midnight and he was extremely exhausted and felt like just lying in bed and getting a long, deserved sleep. He was so busy getting his luggage out of his car that didn't hear the rustling in the bushes next to his house. As he went up to the door to open the door to get in some footsteps were heard. Rock stopped since he now heard them and stood still to see if he had heard right. When he didn't hear anything else anymore he took out his key, but instead of going in once the door opened, someone hit him hard in the back of the head. When he landed on the floor he tried to see who it was, but with the blow to the head he was slowly surrendered by darkness and everything seemed like a blur. Two men in black clothing picked him up by the shoulders and took him inside the house, only to lock in there what they were about to do to the Great One...  
  
*****************  
  
Vince was asleep in his house of Greenwich when a phone ring suddenly woke him up. He checked his clock next to his bed. 3:45 a.m. Vince laid back groaning. Who had the nerve to call HIM at THIS hour?! The phone rang again and he thought to himself, 'This better be damn important...' while he picked up the phone. "What?! Do you know wh..."  
  
"Mr. McMahon? This is the chief of the Miami Police Department, and...we have something to inform to you."  
  
Vince stood up immediately after the word 'Police' and kept listening. 'Miami Police Department'...? In Vince's mind he immediately started thinking that maybe one of his boys had gotten arrested, was in some kind of major trouble and now needed to get bailed out. But what the policeman said next had never even crossed through Vince's mind. No one could have ever prepared him for it.  
  
"Mr. McMahon...The Rock...The Rock is dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, before you come to hunt me down for what I just did I want to clear something up. If you know me already (or checked my profile), you know this already, but if you don't here it goes: I LOVE THE ROCK! (I know it doesn't seem that way, but...) I have nothing against him, I love him, he's my absolute favorite...well, you know. The whole nine yards, but I actually dreamed this (it was horrible, believe me), so I'm doing a fic about it. This is NOT the only chapter. It's the first of many (I guess this is as a 'prologue', sorta...I guess...), so if I get some feedback on it ::hint hint!:: I'll continue it. ^_~V Later...  



	2. And the news leak out...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so the note is here now. First, I want to assure you once again that I LOVE The Rock, and this is just a fic. Actually, it was a nightmare that I actually had (and when I say that I'm NOT kidding. I actually dreamt this and it was...disturbing) and I decided to get it out of my head in a fic and share it with all of you.   
DISCLAIMERS: I forgot the disclaimer last time, but you all know that I own... NO ONE!! Usual disclaimers apply. In this chapter I just own Angel, which is half me, and half not. Confusing? I'll explain in the end.  
DEDICATIONS: I dedicate this whole fic two of my bestest friends. The author from here in FF.net, Ih8sin and my little bro: J.C. (pen name-The Big Red Machine). Without them two I wouldn't have gotten enough 'courage' to write this right here (the whole fic), so I thank them for helping me not feel so bad about killing Rocky here (even if I feel pretty bad right now about it anyway, but they made me feel...NOT so bad...). Thank you guys!! ::hugs'em::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince McMahon entered the office of the policeman that had called him just a few hours ago. He had flown immediately to Miami to find out everything about how... the unfortunate happened. Everything still seemed like a horrible joke that someone was playing on him. He still expected someone to come out laughing at him saying, "Vince, you fool! You fell right into the damn joke!" but nothing like that happened.   
  
After Vince sat down the officer sat down behind the desk and cleared his throat. "Mr. McMahon, I hate bringing these kind of news, but..."  
  
Vince stopped him and said in a quiet voice, "Can you please just get right to the point? What happened? How did..." Vince just trailed off, stopping himself from saying those words again, and without even saying anything the officer understood.   
  
"He was murdered. He was killed in his own house and apparently it was just when he was arriving because..."  
  
"Wait. 'Apparently'? What do you mean 'apparently', aren't you sure?"  
  
The officer shook his head. "Sir, at this point right now we don't know anything yet."  
  
Vince stood up. "What do you mean you don't know anything?! Isn't that supposed to be your job?"  
  
"Mr. McMahon, please, calm down. That's what we're trying to find out, I can assure you."  
  
Sitting down, Vince nodded. He had to keep his posture. "What exactly happened? Do you know that much?"  
  
"Like I said we don't know exactly...we got a call from one of the neighbors. They had heard some unusual noises and decided to give us a call. When we got there..." He paused and took a deep breath. "The house was just a mess...it was horrible even for us that, in a way, are somewhat used to it. We found him bloody, hurt...he was in horrible shape..."  
  
He stopped since Vince seemed to have gotten the point. Someone knocked and another officer walked through the door. "Mr. McMahon, some people of the press want to talk to you..."  
  
Vince nodded. "I'll be right there."  
  
*******************  
  
Angel walked in her apartment; put the groceries she had just bought on the way back on the counter and threw herself on the couch to just relax. She had just finished turning in her latest article to the newspaper where she worked from and it had taken her all night. Maybe it wasn't the 'big-pay' kind of job, but she loved to write and this would only be the beginning of her writing career, so she just enjoyed doing it. Just when she was starting to drift off to sleep the phone rang. She sighed, picked up the phone and started sorting through the mail next to it. "Hello?"  
  
"Angel? Good. I'm glad I caught you there."  
  
It was one of her friends from work. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I know what your next article's going to be." Angel kept throwing the mail that didn't interest her to the garbage can and didn't even answer. "Angel, you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here. But I already got my next article planned."  
  
Her friend sighed. "Well, I got stuck with this one and I'm sure...well, that you might want to do it."  
  
Angel got up, served herself some coffee and asked, "Why? You got stuck with some lame story again?"  
  
"Haven't you heard anything? Everyone's talking about it. I thought you'd be...well, affected by it."  
  
'Ooops', Angel thought, 'must have had my CD player on too loud again...' "No, I haven't heard anything."  
  
Her friend didn't say anything for a while. "Oh...um...well, check out the news. You'll see."  
  
Angel grabbed the remote, sat down, and turned the T.V on. "Alright, let's see here...Cartoons? Nope... Music videos? Ooooh! I like that one, but I guess this isn't it... Some weird morning show...?" When she got to a news channel she saw a picture of The Rock being shown, and stopped immediately. This just HAD to be it, because every one of her friends knew that if it had Rock in it she just HAD to watch it. All of the sudden the News Reporter announced that... The Rock had been killed?!  
  
"Angel?!" Hello?!"  
  
Numbly she just answered, "I'll call you back." And turned up the volume as she heard the news lady announce: "We regret to inform you that WWF Wrestler and movie star, The Rock, has been found murdered early this morning in his house of Florida. We don't have much report about this as of yet, but be sure to stay tuned for any more breaking news. Wait, I'm getting a report that Vince McMahon, owner of the World Wrestling Federation, will talk to the press in a few minutes. We'll have that when we return."  
  
The commercials all seemed like a blur to Angel since her tears made her vision all fussy. She had watched wrestling since she was a kid and she had never been so 'attached' to a wrestler as she did with The Rock. She just loved him and all this felt like someone had punched her very hard in the stomach and it had driven the air out of her. When the phone rang she wiped her tears away and answered. Luckily it was the friend that had called her minutes before.   
  
"I guess you found out huh?"  
  
More tears flowed as she nodded. "Yeah. Vince McMahon's going to talk right now."  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I know how much this is affecting you, but I thought you might want to do this article since you're the one that knows the most about The Rock and wrestling, and... You gonna be ok?"  
  
Angel nodded again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll take the column, but can I call you later? Right now I can't..."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."  
  
Angel whispered a goodbye and hanged up. All of the sudden the commercial ended and Vince McMahon was seen walking out of, what seemed, a police station. The camera flashes immediately started flowing from every side while reporters yelled out questions, just hoping to get some answers. Vince waited for some noise to calm down.  
  
Vince McMahon- "I know that by now everyone knows what happened...The Rock...The Rock was murdered in his house today. Right now the police doesn't know who did it because the killer escaped, but I can assure all of you one thing. I'm going to assure this to you, to everyone watching at home, to the WWF fans, but mostly to The Rock's fans. We WILL get to the bottom of this. One way or another his death will not be a mystery. He didn't deserve this. He was very young and had every kind of opportunity ahead of him, and whoever finished the life of this great superstar WILL be found and will be punished. The WWF will miss him terribly, but like he would say, the show must go on." Vince thanked everyone for coming and left, leaving reporters yelling out questions.  
  
*******************  
  
A MONTH LATER...  
  
The WWF tried and eventually did go on. Fans still missed The Rock sorely, but kept they kept loyal to the WWF. Some Rock fans would still be seen with signs saying how much they missed The Rock. The Alliance on the other hand, kept trying to take over and get rid of the WWF. Shane demanded to be given the WCW Title back, so someone from his company could have it, and of course, that 'someone' was Booker T. Vince had no other alternative then to just give it back, but every WWF member and fan was outraged. It hadn't even been a week since The Rock's death and Shane already was in the ring reclaiming what belonged to HIS Company. The police hadn't found anything throughout the month. They claimed that the killer had been very careful to not leave any traces of who it had been and, since there were no actual witnesses, they were having a hard time figuring out anything.  
  
Angel arrived to the arena since she had an appointment with Vince for a small interview. Vince had been a friend of her father's, but once he passed away the McMahons and Angel had lost any kind of relationship. Of course, she still watched WWF programming, but she never talked to them anymore.   
  
Once in what she thought was Vince's office she waited patiently for Vince to come in and started to scribble around in her notebook. However, when the door opened Angel heard Shane's voice. "Who are you?"  
  
Angel stood up. "Whoa Shane, apparently your manners are as bad as your memory."  
  
Shane stared at her, and after a while said, "Angel! Wow, I haven't seen you for the longest time."  
  
Angel's tone of voice wasn't as happy as how Shane sounded. "Actually, I wasn't looking for you. I was waiting for your dad."  
  
"Oh...well, you got the wrong office then. This is mine." Angel grabbed her stuff and headed to the door. "Angel, wait. Aren't you going to congratulate me? I own WCW now!"   
  
"Good for you Shane."   
  
Angel started leaving but Shane grabbed her hand. Angel jerked away and Shane said, "That's it? 'Good for you Shane'? How about a hug? How about 'I'm happy for you Shane, you're gonna win this!' Or how about a little more respect."  
  
Angel scoffed. "Respect? I lost every single ounce of respect for you a long time ago. And about the 'you're going to win' part, I bet YOU don't even believe it. Besides, you're NOT going to win." As she headed out the door Booker T came up shining the WCW Title that was now on his shoulder. Angel gave him a glare and left.  
  
After she got directions by a referee that was passing by, she went to Vince's office. Once in there Vince was talking on the phone, but signaled to her to come in. Angel sat down and once Vince hanged up he went up to her.  
  
"Oh my, Angel. What a surprise! Once you called I couldn't believe it was you. How have you been?"  
  
They each sat down on a chair. "I've been ok Vince. I moved out of my house and went to live with some friends in Florida. Now I'm a writer for a newspaper."  
  
"Yeah, you mentioned something that. What's your next article about?"  
  
Angel looked at her notebook and then at Vince. "Vince, do you know anything new about Rock's death?"  
  
Vince's smile faded away as he answered. "No. The police haven't found out anything. They think that they might not be able to find out anything."  
  
"What? And just leave his death like that?"  
  
He stood up, grabbed a cup of coffee, and said, "I don't like it anymore then you do, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
Angel stood up and went up to Vince. "Well, for one thing they can start by not giving up..."  
  
"I know. If there was anything I could do I would do it, but..."  
  
When he stopped talking Angel said, "Vince, let ME help."  
  
"Help? Angel, what would you do? You're not a detective. You're not part of the police..."  
  
"I know that Vince, but I want to help, and I know I can do it. Please let me do it. I want to get to the bottom of this. I don't want The Rock's death to go by just like that. Remember what you promised. He didn't deserve how he died Vince." He sighed knowing she was right, but didn't answer. "Vince please. I will find out who did it. Just give me a chance."  
  
Vince thought for a minute and then nodded. "Alright, you can help. You can do your own investigation, but if in a month you don't find out anything that's it, ok?  
  
Angel smiled. "Thank you Vince. I'll find out what we want to find out."  
  
"Just be careful, ok? I don't want you in danger."  
  
"I'll be ok, but once I find out I'll be much better. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything."  
  
They said goodbye and Angel left the office. She took out her cell phone and started dialing the apartment where she lived. One of her roommates answered the phone, and she said, "Hey, I'm not going back home right now. Vince is letting me investigate who the killer of The Rock is."  
  
"Whoa, just like that? Well, good luck then. What are you going to do first?  
  
Angel, starting to walk to another office said, "Talk to Shane McMahon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, second chapter ends here. I have the third one written, but not typed YET, so give me some time for that. ^_^ Ok, what I meant that 'Angel' is half me and half not is this: In the dream (actually, NIGHTMARE) *I* was actually IN there, but I didn't want to do that, so I just cut my pen name in half and ta-da! 'Angel' was 'born'! She's a LOT like me, but older and...well, a lot of other stuff that you'll see throughout this fic. Thank you for waitin' for me to babble on about this, but I just wanted to explain. Please R&R!!!!! ^_~  



	3. Who dunnit?

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I wanna thank the people that reviewed it. ^_^ Thanks. With the reviews it makes me hurry up more to write the chapters, so yeah. Thanks again! =D Oh, and there's a *little* 'naughty' word in here (starts with an 'f'...wanna guess?), so I'm just warning those who don't like those. ^_^V  
DISCLAIMER- Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anybody except the made up people, 'cause... I made'em up! ^_^  
DEDICATIONS- Authors from here: Ih8s8in and my bro (pen name: The Big Red Machine). (You guys know why!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Angel walked into Shane's office again. As she walked in Booker T stood in front of her.   
  
Booker T- "What do you want?"  
  
Angel gave him another glare. She just...didn't like him at all and was just annoyed by having him right there in front of her. "First of all, I want you to get out of my face, and then I want you to let me talk to Shane. Alone." Booker T turned to Shane, and Angel said, "What, didn't you hear what I said? Get out of here."  
  
B.T.- "You didn't say that. Tell me, you did NOT just say that. I'm the WCW Cha..."  
  
"Would you shut up already? And might I remind you how you got the damn title anyway? You little..."  
  
Before Angel could finish, Shane said, "Booker, just let us talk for a while."  
  
Booker T glared at Angel and Angel said looking at him, "Didn't you hear? Let me put it simple, so you can understand: Get...out...of...here." Booker T left and took the title with him. Angel wanted to grab it and smack him and Shane with it, but just sat down. Shane sat down in front of her. "What do you want now Angel? I didn't think I'd see you again after..."  
  
"Oh, no Shane. And now you're going to see me more often. You see, I'm going to find out who killed The Rock."  
  
Shane started laughing at her. "You? Yeah, right. Besides, no one cares about good ol' Rocky anymore anyway."  
  
"You have no clue how wrong you are Shane. We all still care about him and want to see the damn killer pay."  
  
Shane leaned back on his chair, put up his feet on his desk and said, "Yeah, yeah... What exactly do you want?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "Ask YOU questions."  
  
"Me? Hmm. You suspect from ME?"  
  
"Yeah, you were the first suspect in MY list in the first place."  
  
Shane got up and sat in front of her. "Save your breath and your time Angel. You won't find out anything. I was at home that night. Besides, why would *I* do it?"  
  
"To get rid of The Rock. To do what no one had been able to do. To get the WCW Title back. To have a better shot at taking over your dad's company. To make The Rock pay for joining your dad and not you...you want me to go on?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No, you're making your point. What do you want me to say? 'Yes, I did it'? Well, *I* didn't kill The Rock. Would have been a good idea though...but I didn't."  
  
"I don't believe you. I'll come back soon Shane, and I WILL find out who did it." Angel stood up and started leaving.  
  
"Angel, wait. Don't waste your time. You won't ever find out. Besides, it didn't have to be me. I wasn't The Rock's only enemy, and you know it. How do you know it wasn't Booker T? After all, The Rock had stolen his title, remember? And he was the one that got the most out of this. Or, how about Austin? You know Austin and Rock hated each other. Rock wanted pay back for Wrestlemania, and wanted Austin's title, remember that? How do you know it wasn't a WWF guy? Maybe Kurt Angle didn't want to let Rock go after the WWF Title." Shane walked closer to Angel. "And how do you know it wasn't my own father? That's right. Vince McMahon himself. You know The Rock and Vince had never been on the same page. After all, Vince is Satan himself, right?"  
  
Angel shrugged again. "Yeah, then that'd make you the son of Satan. I get what you're saying, but the fact is that you're still not off the hook."  
  
"Angel, you're getting into something that you have no idea how serious it is."  
  
"I know how serious it is, and I don't care. Whoever did it will get what they deserve, and that's all I want."  
  
***********************  
  
Angel arrived to the Miami Police Station the next day. She didn't care how long it'd take; she was going to find out who had done it. When the chief of the police finally received her in his office he already had some folders in his desk.   
  
Angel- "Officer, what was the Rock's condition when you arrived to his house?"  
  
"Actually, I wasn't there. You see, the one that was here when that happened retired a while after that, and moved to another part of Florida. We have the folder with all the information about that crime for you."  
  
Angel looked at him. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Vince McMahon called saying that you were conducting an investigation and needed to get information. Here's a copy of everything we have. We haven't found out anything, so we actually started putting this behind."  
  
Angel took the papers and started looking through them. "So you haven't done anything?"  
  
"We looked for possible killers, did an investigation, but found nothing. It was all planned to well. There were no clues, no fingerprints... it's actually very hard, if not impossible to find a trace anymore."  
  
"So you're not going to help anymore?"  
  
The officer stood up and paced. "We ARE helping. We got you that information so you can do yours."  
  
Angel started getting angry. "And that's it? What kind of cops are you? You're supposed to find out..." She stood up, took the folder and said while going out, "You know what, go choke on a doughnut for all I care. Some help YOU are."  
  
As Angel started going outside the officer picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Sir, she just left. Yes. Yeah, exactly. Of course we'll keep you informed sir. Goodbye."  
  
***********************  
  
In her car, Angel started going through the folder and reading through the papers. Rock had been killed in his house and apparently he had been beaten harshly several times until he lost consciousness, and had been killed with some kind of weapon afterwards. In the folder there were some pictures from his house how it had been found. There was blood on the floor, on the wall...just horrible. Angel wiped away a tear that had started to fall, got out of her car and went to an office of a special detective. She took the folder with her and once in there she explained to the detective everything.   
  
The detective looked through the folder and put it down. "And what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want to see if you can help me. The police department already gave up on it, and I need some professional help."  
  
"Listen, I'd love to help, but this is a lost case. There's nothing leading anybody anywhere."  
  
Angel got up, took out a VCR tape and said, "Wait, before The Rock got killed he and Shane McMahon exchanged some threats, and the night after that... Well, just see for yourself." Angel put in the tape in the VCR of the Raw and SmackDown where Shane and The Rock had talked ((A.N- Chapter 1)) and when it ended the detective looked at her.  
  
"So...?"  
  
Angel took her tape and looked at him. "What do you mean, 'so'?! After that he got killed! He probably didn't even have a chance to defend himself, and now you don't want to help?!"  
  
"There's nothing else to do. There are no traces of anybody. Besides, in the wrestling business they all threat each themselves one way or another."   
  
Angel took her folder and headed to the door. "You know what? I don't even know what I'm doing here. I can do this on my own. I don't need inconsiderate fucked up people that, even if they're supposed to help others, they don't care give a damn about anybody but themselves." Angel got out of there as fast as she could, got on her car and drove away without knowing where to go next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE #2- I know, I know. TWO A.N.?! _ Ok, I'm not, in any shape or form, saying that the police guys are this...inconsiderate, but I have my reasons for doing this. Just clearin' that up. Now, please, review! ^_~  
  
  



	4. Promises

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Short chapter, but I'll make it up with the next. It's kinda sad, but I decided to do this because...well, you'll see.  
DISCLAIMERS- Usual disclaimers apply...  
DEDICATIONS- Ih8s8in and my little bro. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel drove to her apartment where she lived with her friends. When she got there she just threw everything on the couch, sat down and looked out the window with a big sigh. She still couldn't understand how people could be so... inconsiderate with stuff that meant a lot to others, and now it was all up to her to find out what she needed to find out, but she didn't even know where to start.   
  
When the door opened once again Rachel, one of her best friends, walked in. "Hey girl! Marie told me Vince let you investigate on your own. Did you find anything?" Angel didn't answer and just kept looking out the window. Rachel sat next to her. "What's wrong? Didn't have luck?"  
  
Angel put her head in her hands and said, "I had everything but luck. No one seems to care anymore Rachel. The police already gave up, some detective said it was a lost case..." She stopped before finishing. She felt so frustrated, alone, confused, pissed off, sad, helpless... Tears slowly filled her eyes and tried to wipe them away before they started falling.   
  
Rachel put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok. You'll find out who did it, you'll see. They can't hide out forever."  
  
Rachel's one of the biggest Rock fans as well. She and Angel would spend hours just talking about him and, basically, that was how their friendship started in the first place. Angel tried to smile through her tears and said, "Thanks girl."  
  
"No problem. Besides, we both want to see whoever did it get some pay back for what they did to our Rocky."   
  
Angel nodded and Marie came in. Marie was one of Angel's best friends as well and they had known each other since the eighth grade. When she saw Angel she said, "Well? How was it?" When Angel explained how her whole day had been Marie did the same as Rachel. "You'll catch whoever did it. You'll see, and when you do pay back is gonna be a bitch."  
  
Angel nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. I feel...not so bad anymore. I'm going to go drive around or something to try to think. There's something I need to do. You want to come with me?"  
  
Marie and Rachel nodded. "Sure." Before they left Rachel said, "Hey, if you need any help we can help you."  
  
"I know. Thanks again guys."  
  
***********************  
  
Angel walked through the cemetery looking at the tombstones as she saw them. Her friends were waiting for her in her car. She had decided to do something she hadn't wanted to do a month ago: visit The Rock's tomb. She never felt ready for that, and she still didn't feel ready, but she felt like now she just had to do it. She walked to where he was and once she was there she kneeled down, put a white flower she had brought and just stayed there reading the inscription. 'The Rock- 1972-2001 The Most Electrifying People's Champion the world has ever seen.'  
  
Angel didn't know what to do or what to say, but talked anyway. "Hey Rocky. Probably everyone that comes here already told you this, but we all miss you. A lot. Nothing's the same anymore without you."   
  
Angel stopped and looked at the tomb. There were flowers, cards, and pictures, drawings...fans still came and cared about him, and showed it by coming whenever they could. Angel's tears started building up again and said in a quiet voice, "You shouldn't be here Rocky. Not you. But I'm promising you something. I'm going to find out, one way or another, who did this to you. You have a right to rest in peace, and that's why I'm going to do everything I can to make that son of a bitch pay. I promise."   
  
She got up; leaned against a tree that was there and just stayed there for a little while longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, short, I know. -_- Chapter five is much better but I gotta change some stuff, and school doesn't really help. _ I'll post it A.S.A.P!! But first, please R&R!! ^_~  



	5. So many suspects, so little time

DISCLAIMERS- Usual disclaimers apply.  
DEDICATIONS- My best friends. If you didn't see who they were you can just read chapter four and the end of this one and you'll find out. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel sat in front of her laptop staring at the blank screen, trying to gather all the suspects possible. Her friends had gone to sleep and she had been there for a really long time just...thinking. Her number one suspect had been Shane since the minute she had found out, but she couldn't jump to conclusions just like that. This wasn't a board game where she could maybe guess and win. She had to actually think this out and be sure about it.   
  
She closed her laptop with a frustrated sigh and went to her room to try and get some sleep. Names, reasons... everything ran through her mind not knowing where to even start. Maybe this hadn't been her best idea, and maybe she wasn't ready to become a 'detective', but she was sure that she wanted to get to the bottom of the murder. She wanted to come through her promise and make the person responsible pay and with that she slowly drifted off to a not so good sleep.  
  
While she was asleep Rock's murder wouldn't leave her mind. She found herself walking around while chasing some person in front of her, but the person would just walk more and more out of reach. In a part of her dream, rather nightmare, she even thought she saw when Rock got murdered, but couldn't do anything about it. Angel sat up on her bed covered on a cold sweat and tears running down her cheeks. "It was just a dream..." She repeated, just trying to convince herself of it. She checked her clock and got up. It was 4 in the morning, and she hated waking up early, but she didn't want to fall asleep anymore since the nightmare had scared the hell out of her. She went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she decided to talk to Vince and, after showering, went to look for Vince's hotel since the WWF was in Florida.   
  
After driving for a while she found out where Vince and the rest of the WWF wrestlers were staying and waited for Vince to come down to the lobby.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little detective. How's the investigation going?"  
  
Angel turned around and saw Shane and Booker T coming up to her. "What do you want Shane? Shouldn't you be in some 5-cent hotel or something? I didn't think you could afford something like this."  
  
Booker T got near her. "Listen little girl, why don't you show some respect?"  
  
Angel stood up in front of him. "And why don't you get out of my face? I'm NOT in the mood for your idiotic speeches."  
  
Shane- "Booker wait. Angel, what's the matter? No luck with your job now? I hate to say 'I told you so', but I DID tell you, remember?"  
  
Angel- "I'm not going to back down from this 'ShaneO', and I don't care who likes it, or who doesn't. Got it?"  
  
Shane shrugged and he and Booker T left. After they left Vince walked out. "Hey Angel. Was Shane bothering you?"  
  
"Not anymore than the usual. Vince, I want to ask you something."  
  
*******************  
  
"Do WE really have to come investigate? How about if we send someone else?"  
  
Vince, Angel and a police officer started going in to The Rock's house. As they walked in Angel whispered to Vince: "I want to find out stuff by myself. I don't really trust any of the investigation they have here considering that they don't really give a damn anyway."   
  
Once inside Vince and Angel stood in the doorway. They had heard that the house had been a mess, and even Angel had seen pictures of it, but they never thought it'd be like that. It was just a complete mess. The police officer motioned them that they could go in. "Just don't touch anything without gloves. Remember that the investigation..."  
  
Angel walked in, and interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah..."   
  
Vince- "What EXACTLY are we looking for?"  
  
Angel- "Something that doesn't fit in with the rest of the picture. Something...unusual."  
  
Vince looked around. "Angel, this is ALL unusual. I can't believe..." Vince didn't even finish saying anything, and they kept looking around. After some time the police officer asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
Angel started heading to the door. "No. Nothing. Vince, we can leave now. Did you find anything?"  
  
Vince walked up to her with something in his hands. "Not really. Well, except this piece of cloth..."  
  
Angel went to Vince and grabbed the piece of black cloth that Vince had in his hand. "Where was this?"  
  
Vince- "Under one of the couches. It was just sticking out. Why? It's just a piece of rag!" Angel turned to the officer.  
  
"What was the color of the shirt The Rock was wearing that night?"  
  
The officer thought for a while. "It was a black shirt, but it wasn't of that kind of cloth."  
  
"Was it ripped?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. I'm going to take that..."  
  
Angel headed to the door once more and put the piece of cloth in a plastic bag. "No. I want to do my own tests on it."  
  
Vince got in front of the officer. "She's in charge of the investigation, she's going to decide. After she does whatever she needs you can take it, understand? Come on Angel, let's go."  
  
*******************  
  
Angel walked in a lab where she knew she could have some results without them being ignored. It had been about two days since Vince and her had found the rag and now it was time to pick up the results. J.C was another of her best friends and was in charge of the lab, so she knew that she could trust him.   
  
"Hey J.C, got the results?"  
  
"Yeah, I got them. They were pretty...interesting, and I think that you're going to be very interesting in this."  
  
Angel sat on a stool that was there. "Really? Why? Is it something new?"  
  
J.C nodded while taking out the results and the plastic bag. "Yeah. This shirt had some bloodstains on it, but the interesting part is that...well, the blood doesn't belong to The Rock. The blood on the shirt is not his."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	6. Motivation

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This isn't a long chapter, but I'll post the other one soon.  
DISCLAIMERS- Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The blood is not his Angel. It doesn't belong to The Rock."  
  
Angel just stayed in her chair trying to think everything through. When it all slowly hit her she turned to J.C. "Wh...what? You're not just kidding with me, right?"   
  
J.C sat on a stool in front of her. "Angel, I wouldn't lie about this. I know how much it means to you."  
  
"But...the blood is not his? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I tried to search for any fingerprints or something that would lead us to whoever this belongs to, but nothing. I can assure you though, that is NOT Rock's blood. Did you find anymore of these? Maybe one piece will have something to lead you."  
  
Angel took the results and the plastic bag. "I don't know, I wasn't the one that found it, but it's worth the shot. If I find something else, will you do the tests again?"  
  
"Sure. You have the results of this one in case you want them."  
  
Angel stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks. This is just...it helps a lot. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, now go get those things so you can solve all this."  
  
************************  
  
Vince's voice sounded as incredulous as how Angel had been when she had found out. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah Vince. The blood in that rag isn't Rock's."  
  
"But...then...who does it belong to?"  
  
Angel sat down in the couch of her apartment. "I don't know. I'm going back to see if I find anything else."  
  
"Oh...about that. The police are not letting anybody back in there. They kind of got...angry at you because you took that piece of information."  
  
"Vince, but I HAVE to go back in there!"  
  
Vince sat down on his desk. "I know Angel, but they won't let you. Let me call again and see what I can do. I'll call you later."  
  
After they hanged up Angel's phone started ringing again. "Hello?"  
  
"Angel, when are you planning on turning in your article?"  
  
It was her boss; not exactly the nicest man in the world. "Oh, hey Ralph. About my article..."  
  
"Angel, I want to see you here in my office A.S.A.P.!"  
  
She sighed. For the first time the boss sounded seriously pissed off at her. "Sure, I'm on my way."  
  
************************  
  
Ralph, the boss, paced behind Angel before sitting in a chair behind his desk. "Angel, it's been a while since you've been around here. Your articles are turned in late, you have your friends covering for you...If you keep this up I'm going to have to let you go."  
  
"Ralph, right now I'm...well, I'm working on something big. I was on my way there right now, but I'll have everything for you in time."  
  
"Angel, your little investigation is pointless, so just let it go and come back to where you belong."  
  
Angel frowned. "How do you know about the investigation?"  
  
"Oh, uh...well...who cares how I found out! You on the other hand have to choose. Your investigation or your job. You can't have both anymore because apparently you can't have both." Angel thought just for a little while and got up to leave. "Angel wait. If you walk through that door you can forget about working here. You've loved this job, so just drop that stupid search of yours. What do you say?"  
  
As she left she just said without looking back, "Goodbye Ralph." Angel went to her car and just sat there. She DID love her job. Writing was one of the most important things in her life, but now it didn't seem as important. She had made a promise and sure as heel she was going to follow through. Too many people had given up in this investigation. Too many people had lost all hope, but she hadn't and was going to prove it. Before turning on the car her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hi Angel, it's Vince."  
  
"Oh, hey Vince. Did you talk to those cops?"  
  
Vince sighed before answering. Right away not a good sign. "Yes, I did, but they didn't agree to let you go in. They said you'd just do the same thing as last time. Well...you can go in with some officers, but anything you find they will take it with them. You want to do that?"  
  
Angel shook her head. "No. If they take it they'll just... I just don't want it that way."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do then?"  
  
As she started her car she said, "I think I have a plan already..."  
  
"Angel, just don't do anything crazy." Angel smirked and said in an innocent tone, "I'd never do that. I'll just call you later. Thanks."  
  
After they hanged up Angel started driving to Miami. She didn't care if she wasn't allowed to go in. She was just going to do it anyway.  
  
************************  
  
When she got to Miami, Angel decided to wait a while before going in the house. There was a car parked outside the house and it'd probably be somebody guarding it, so she decided to go to the cemetery once again. This time she didn't feel as crappy as she had last time, but still felt bad. In the tomb there were even more flowers, pictures, cards, and just about anything that the fans used to display their ongoing affection for their beloved People's Champion. Angel took away the now dying flower that she had put there and put a new one there.  
  
"Hey Rocky. Yeah, it's this annoying girl again. I feel like I'm close to finding out who...who did this to you. Everyone still misses you a lot." She stopped and pulled a strand of hair back that was starting to lay on her face and let out a small smile. "Can you believe Vince is helping find out... I guess he wants to make it up to you huh?" Angel sighed as she then noticed it was getting kind of late. "I'll find out Rock. I will. I promised it to you and it's the only fair thing to do. I'm not giving up."  
  
She sighed as she noticed tears starting to form behind her eyes and got up. After staying there again for just a few minutes, she left for her car to go to Rock's house and find out what she was there to find out. In the house, the car wasn't there anymore and tried to go in. It wasn't an easy task but after a while of trying was able to go in.   
  
She knew she shouldn't be there, but she wasn't going to wait around and see how months would pass and nothing new would happen. She searched the room, the kitchen, the living room but nothing. There seemed to be something weird about the house this time she was there, and couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy being there alone. When she looked outside and saw that the sun was setting she decided to come back the next day. She couldn't just turn on the lights because it'd be like telling everyone that someone was there.  
  
'Tomorrow I'll come back', she thought to herself. 'I'll have more time then.'  
  
As she headed out the back door, where she had come in from, somebody hit her in the head and carried her to a car. She couldn't fight it since she was slowly drifting away. The last thing she heard was somebody talk.  
  
"Got her. Now let's go. The boss is expecting us..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Smooth Criminal

Angel wasn't even awake when someone started taunting her. "Angel...Angel...Wake up dammit!" She then felt someone shaking her and that was when she opened her eyes. As she remembered what had happened she tried to get up from the couch where she was, but someone pushed her down. She looked up and saw Shane standing in front of her. "Why, hello Angel. See where your little curious instincts get you? You are in so much trouble..."  
  
Angel's hands were tied behind her back, so as much as she tried to free herself she couldn't. "What do you want Shane? Right now I'm really not in the mood for you considering this enormous headache I'm getting."  
  
"What I want is for you to get out of my way. I want you to stop your stupid investigation. That's what I want you to do."  
  
She just kept trying to get her hands free but smirked anyway. "No can do Shane. Especially now. You were the one that did it, didn't you?  
  
A big smirk formed on Shane's face. "Well, I wouldn't say *me* exactly, but...yeah. I had some help doing it. Like I told you, I wasn't the only one that hated your beloved Rocky. You just HAD to get in our way though. It was going to be the perfect crime. No one would have suspected from us."  
  
"I don't know who your little buddies were, but I DO know that *I* always suspected from you. A lot of people do too."  
  
Shane sat next to her. "Hmm... Maybe, but you know what? No one wanted to go against ShaneOMac. After all, I DO own the biggest industry in sports entertainment."  
  
Even if Angel was in trouble she couldn't help but burst out loud laughing. "Yeah, right Shane. I don't know if you notice, and apparently you haven't, but when you or one of your little wrestlers walk to the ring those are BOOS you get..."  
  
Shane covered her mouth with his hand. "See, that's your problem right there. You don't know when to just shut your mouth. Just like with The Rock. You don't know when to stop, and THAT'S what's going to finish you also." Shane stood up and got some papers. While he was going through them he said, "But you know, I gotta hand it to you. You didn't give up. I thought I was going to be able to buy you, just like with all the other ones."  
  
Angel turned to look at him. "What?! Is that why..."  
  
"Oh yeah, that was me. Police, detectives...even your cheap boss! I thought your job was going to make you give this whole silly search of yours up, but it didn't." Shane shrugged and left the room. Angel didn't want to show that she was scared, but she was. Shane was sick and had some serious problems and who knew what the hell he wanted to do to her. Once again she tried getting the rope from her hands to loosen up, but she couldn't. They were tied on so tight that it made her hands feel almost numb. Just when she thought she was starting to loosen the grip Shane walked back in. "How are you behaving Angel?"  
  
"Shane, what do you want? Why don't you just let me go?"  
  
"Let you go? Ha! I don't think so. You see, I brought you here to shut your mouth once and for all. You knew way too much already with the whole cloth thing, and now that you know that *I* was the one...well, I can't let you go anymore."  
  
Angel looked at him and couldn't hide the disgust in her face. "You're sick Shane...you need help."  
  
"For what I'm doing to you or for what I did to The Rock? Nah, I'm not THAT sick. I actually helped getting rid of him. Now...well, now the WWF is 'Rock free'. You know how good it feels to have accomplished that? You know how good it is to not hear his voice day in and day out? You know how good it is to have him out of the way forever?! You know..."  
  
Angel couldn't sit back and keep listening. "Shut up! You don't know what you're saying! You know how it feels to have a person you look up to taken out of your life just like that? You know how it feels to see him one day and then find out that he's not going to be there anymore?! You know how it feels to feel all the frustration in the world because no one does ANYTHING for him? And all because a little fucked up pussy like you! You disgust me Shane. Hell is not even good enough for YOU!"  
  
Shane grinned and sat next to her. "I know that. And after today, little Angel will not get in my way anymore. You know what? You're going to be the first person that I actually get rid off on my own."  
  
Angel wanted to get out of there and fast, but couldn't, so she just kept stalling. "Being part of a murder is just as bad you dumbass!"   
  
Shane leaned in next to her and whispered in her ear while he tried to slowly choke her. "That's not what I meant. You see...The Rock is not dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. In too deep...

"You see...The Rock is not dead."  
  
Angel's eyes grew big as she heard Shane's last statement. Shane kept trying to choke her but the phone ran, so he got up and went to the next room. Angel just laid there, trying to catch her breath and think. 'Alive? He...he's still alive?' Her happiness helped her forget what was happening at the moment, but she couldn't help but wonder, was Shane telling the truth, or was he just lying?  
  
Angel then heard Shane talk. "No Stephanie, I won't be there in the arena tonight. Well, I got some business to attend to. Put...no, put Booker on the phone." After a while of silence she heard Shane talk again. "Hey Booker. No, I can't be there tonight man. Yeah, yeah, I'll be watching. I know you will. And remember, the Alliance is going to CRUSH the WWF and are going to end up like how...Yeah, you know. Yeah, man, I'll see you soon."  
  
Shane walked back in the room and Angel didn't wait for him to start talking, so she asked, "What do you mean 'The Rock isn't dead'? Is he really alive?"  
  
He sat next to her and turned on the T.V while he talked. "Well, what do you think I meant? Now shut up. Booker T's going to talk soon."  
  
Angel turned to the T.V and saw Booker T walking down the ring. "What the hell are we watching? THAT?! You know, I might die tonight, but I'll die from boredom from listening to HIM." Shane turned to her and turned off the T.V "Shane, is Rock really alive? Please..."  
  
Shane stared at her for a long while, which seemed to Angel like a damn eternity, but finally Shane spoke, "Yeah, he is. We DID beat him, and beat him, and beat him...but he just didn't give up. When I ordered this...one of the guys with me to finish him off he just didn't want to. He didn't have it in him, so we killed him. THAT'S who the blood belongs to in that little rag you found. In the funeral I made...well, I paid someone to tell Vince not to open the coffin. The doctor's excuse was 'because he was in too bad of a condition to have friends and people that cared about him see how he was', remember? I managed EVERYTHING. It's amazing what some people would do for money." Shane turned back to Angel. "Too bad you will never see him again though. He's tucked away somewhere nobody knows. And with you gone...well NO ONE will ever know."  
  
Everything connected together in Angel's head. She now understood why the fans couldn't see Rock in the last goodbye. No one had seen him, and now she found out. The person in that tomb wasn't The Rock. It was the man Shane and his friends had killed... Angel just didn't say anything. She didn't even know what to say. Shane looked at her. "Whoa. THAT actually shut you up? You won't tell anybody any of this though. You'll be DEAD before you get out of here."  
  
"Shane, where is he?"  
  
Shane laughed at her. "Right. Like I'm going to tell you. You won't find out Angel."  
  
"I'm going to find out. You'll see."  
  
"Nah. I don't think so. You'll be dead before that happens." Angel finally managed to untie a bit of the knot tying her hands, but Shane noticed. "What's wrong Angel? Rope's too tight for you? Here, let me help you."  
  
Shane untied the rope, much to Angel's surprise. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I know you won't try anything. You CAN'T do anything. Tonight..." Before Shane could continue the phone rang again, so he went to the next room. Angel searched for a cell phone that she had in her pocket, and once she found it she dialed Vince, who would surely send some help over. When Vince answered she could just whisper. "Vince, Shane has me in some house. He has gone completely insane. You've gotta send someone over!"  
  
"But where are you?"  
  
Shane could still be heard talking on the phone and Angel said, "I don't know. I was in Miami when Shane's friends..."  
  
"Then I think I know where you are. Shane had a little pen house outside of Miami. I'll send the police over right away, it shouldn't take long."  
  
"Vince, I gotta go, I..." Before she could continue Shane busted through the door and when he saw the phone in her hands he grabbed it and threw it to the wall. Angel stood up to him. She wasn't about to let Shane get away with everything, and needed to keep stalling before the police arrived.   
  
Shane grinned. "Well, well. You don't seem so scared anymore."  
  
"I'm NOT scared. I'm pissed off. Where is The Rock?"  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"  
  
Angel ignored him and kept asking. "Where's The Rock?"  
  
"What are you going to do to make me tell you? You're never getting out of here."  
  
Angel pointed to the cell phone. "Who'd you think I was calling? I AM going to get out of here. Your little secret won't be a secret anymore. Everyone will know that The Rock is not dead. That he's alive and that YOU'RE the one that made everyone think he wasn't."  
  
Shane pushed Angel to the couch. "You're not going to say anything. First of all, you won't even get out of here. Second, no one would believe you. You have no proof! Who can guarantee that I wasn't just lying? Think about it Angel. No one would believe you. And you don't even know where he is, so you're in a lose-lose situation."  
  
Angel stood up and pushed him to a wall. "I haven't given up before and I won't give up now. I don't care if you want to kill me. You want to? Go ahead, but you won't get far with all this. You can't keep this hidden forever. Now tell me where The Rock is!"  
  
Shane was about to say something but the noise of police sirens stopped him and made him look out the window. Angel's emotions were mixed now. She was glad that the police was there, but maybe Shane was about to tell her and the police interrupted that. Shane started running out the door but Angel tried to grab his arm, and before she could stop him Shane pushed her to a wall and causing her to get knocked out by the impact. 


	9. Rude Awakenings

Angel woke up and saw that she was in a hospital. She sighed and looked around to find herself alone in there. she was so glad the nightmare was over, but not completely. She had gotten out of where Shane had her, but Rock was probably still living through it. Thoughts about Rock started rushing in. Was he ok? Where was he? Was Rock REALLY alive...?   
  
She started to get up but her head started pounding because of the pain, but still decided to sit up. A nurse walked in and as she saw Angel up she went to the bed and made her lay back. "What do you think you're doing? You've got to stay in bed. At least until..."  
  
"No, I have to do something..."  
  
The nurse shook her head. "Miss, you have to stay in bed." Vince then walked in. "Mr. McMahon, I told her..."  
  
Vince nodded. "I'll take care of it." When the nurse left Vince sat on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling Angel?"  
  
Angel laid her head on the pillow and sighed. "All in all I'm ok, I guess. Vince, I know who..."  
  
"It was Shane wasn't it?"  
  
Angel nodded, knowing that the news had to be pretty hard on him. Maybe Vince wanted Shane out of the competition, but after everything Shane was still his son. "I'm sorry Vince, but he admitted it."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so... Angel, Shane escaped after you got knocked out."  
  
Angel lifted her head again. "He...no! But the police was there, they were going to get him!"  
  
"I know, but he escaped. The FBI is already looking for him, but so far they don't know anything."  
  
Angel sat up once more. "Vince, Rock is not dead."  
  
Vince just looked at her weirdly. "Ok, Angel, I think that blow to the head affected you more than I thought. Let me go get the doctor."  
  
"Vince, wait! This isn't a joke, and it's not because of that 'blow to the head'! Shane said it when he was going to... When he was going to kill me..." Angel explained everything to Vince about Shane's secret; how he had paid others to say what he wanted them to say... Vince still didn't look like he believed her though. "Vince, I'm telling you the truth! God dammit..."  
  
Vince had a face of not believing and confusion at the same time. "Well... but... then... Angel, this is very complicated..."  
  
"I know, but you have *got* to believe me on this one."  
  
Vince sighed and stood up, pacing. "Fine. Let's say he *was* telling the truth. Then... where's Rock?"  
  
Angel sighed as well and bowed her head. "I don't know. He didn't say that. Vince, they have to catch them so he can tell us where Rock is."  
  
"Well then, let's hope the FBI can find him quickly because with everything that's going on..." Vince trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence.  
  
Angel understood, and finished the sentence. "He might decide to take out his frustration of almost getting caught on him." She looked up at him and saw him nodding, both of them knowing that was exactly what Shane might do.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel, Marie, J.C and Angel were in a WWF arena. Vince had invited them along so Shane's 'friends' wouldn't try to do anything to them again.   
  
J.C turned to Angel. "I can't believe this is all happening..."  
  
Rachel nodded in agreement. "I can't believe The Rock is not dead."  
  
Angel nodded, smiling. She was just as glad that Rock was not really dead, but they hadn't found out anything about either Shane's or Rock's location... Besides from her friends, Vince and the police, no one else knew about the discovery. They didn't want the press to be on their cases until something certain happened.  
  
Marie took off her headphones. "Wasn't the police going to call to give us some information about their latest search?"  
  
"Yeah." Angel responded. "But nothing has happened so far..."  
  
All of a sudden, the door to the locker room where they were opened. Vince, and two other men in suits walked in. Vince turned to Angel, Rachel, Marie and J.C to say, "These are men of the FBI. They came to give us some news but I wanted you to hear them too."  
  
All of them stood up and Angel looked at Vince and the officers to see if she could figure out what it was. After a while of silence, one of the men talked. "We found out where Shane McMahon is a few minutes ago. Some of our men are already there and we're hoping that we'll catch him tonight, but we need a go from you, Mr. McMahon, since he's in one of your houses. If not, we can wait and see what happens next."  
  
After hearing the news, they all turned their eyes to Vince. Vince, feeling the pressure of the decision. All this was hard enough, but now his only son was REALLY going to jail. Vince looked up at all of them after a long while. It was all up to him now... Vince sighed and turned to the officers. "Go get him."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


	10. The Nightmare Ends

A.N- Thank you for sticking by to read the ending of it... ^_^;; Sorry for the lack of updates, but here it is!   
  
All usual disclaimers apply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am *not* going to talk! I'm *not* going to tell any of you anything!" Shane paced behind the table set up in the middle of the interrogation room.   
  
One of the FBI officers there just sat patiently. "Mr. McMahon, if you don't want to get yourself in any more trouble, you better tell us what we want to know. Is it true that The Rock is alive?"  
  
"I already talked enough with that-"  
  
The officer stood up. "Fine. You don't want to talk? We've got the whole time of the world to do this."  
  
Shane sat down, folding his arms. "Fine. If we got the whole time of the world I won't talk. But you won't find out anything anyway!" Another officer walked in and whispered something to the first officer, and both walked out but Vince and Angel walked in. "Oh, great! What do you two want? Aren't you glad enough that I'm stuck in here?!"  
  
Vince got in front of his son. "Listen to me pal, you got yourself in all this, understand?"  
  
Shane's defying look never left his eyes. He didn't care, or at lest didn't seem to care. Angel said, "Shane, we're not here to make fun of you. We just want answers."  
  
Shane smirked. "About what? About *Rocky*?"  
  
Vince sighed. He had never actually wanted to see his son like this; in jail, but Shane deserved all this and more. "Shane, you know what we want to know. Is The Rock really alive?"  
  
Shane smirked. "What do you care about, dad? You've never cared about The Rock, why start now?"  
  
Angel didn't know what to say. What if Shane didn't talk? What if Shane just didn't say anything? Angel couldn't do that. Too many things had happened... Too many people had been hurt to just let all of this go... And if The Rock was really alive they just had to keep asking. "Shane, please. You already lost everything. You already lost your company, your money... Now you're going to lose your liberty... Make something right and tell us where The Rock is. Is he really alive?"  
  
Shane's look never left his eyes, but answered. "Yes, The Rock is still alive."  
  
Vince, seeing a sign of hope, sat next to Shane. "Shane, where is he?"   
  
Shane just didn't answer. Vince stayed there looking at him and Shane said, "You're just enjoying this, aren't you? You're finally going to win all this fight against the Alliance, huh? Well, you have no clue how wrong you are. Stephanie still owns ECW and Paul Heyman is going to take over my part."   
  
"Shane, this isn't about the WWF or the Alliance anymore. This is about you now. Come on, try to make this a bit better. Shane... Son..."  
  
Shane turned to look at him. "*Vince*, I know all that. I..." Shane didn't finish saying anything.  
  
Vince turned to Angel and shook his head. Angel didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to find out where Rock was and she didn't want to give up. Not now... As they started leaving, Shane stood up. "Dad, wait. I... I'll tell you where he is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel paced back and forth at the living room of her apartment. Marie looked up from what she was reading. "Would you stop pacing...? You're making *me* nervous!"  
  
Angel tried sitting down, but just stood back up again. "I can't help it. Do you think he's ok? What if Shane's lying?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "That boy is in enough trouble as it is, I don't think he'd do that. But then again... Never mind, I don't even know what to tell you."  
  
J.C was playing a PlayStation game and just looked up to look at Angel. Angel sighed and sat down. "Guys, thank you so much for your support in all this. I don't think I could have done it without the three of you..."  
  
All of them smiled and before anyone could say anything the phone started ringing. They all looked at each other and Marie got the phone. "Hello? Yeah, she's right here. Sure, I'll tell her. Thanks. Ok, bye." Marie hanged up and saw everyone looking at her. "That was Vince. They found Rock, they're bringing him to a hospital and he wanted to ask if we wanted to go."  
  
With the last phrase said, they all stood up and rushed out the door to head to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to the hospital, Vince was just arriving to the waiting room. Angel went up to him immediately. "Is he ok?"  
  
Vince sighed. "Well... he's not... He's as ok as he can be. He *is* really hurt and hasn't recovered, but at least he's still alive." They all sighed in relief and Vince continued. "Shane had him in a cabin that we bought. He had a doctor there with him... Just... I don't understand my son..."  
  
Rachel asked, "But is Rocky going to be ok?"  
  
"The doctor is not sure, but he thinks that with enough care he'll get better. He has been in a light comma all this time and Shane had been sedating him. He has fractured ribs, bruises, scratches... He's not in the best of shape by far, but we should be grateful he's alive."  
  
Marie nodded. "We *are* grateful. So, he's going to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's going to be under the best of care with the best doctors."  
  
A doctor walked up to them. "Mr. McMahon, The Rock's in his room now. He showed some signs of response, so his condition seems to be improving already."  
  
The doctor directed all of them to a hall where there were some rooms with windows showing inside. When they stopped outside one of them they saw Rock for the very first time in a whole month. He had been connected to an artificial respirator and seemed to be just sleeping. Neither of them knew what to say at first. After a bit longer than a month they had thought he The Rock was dead, and now he was just across a window. The doctor left them there for a while and Vince turned to Angel. "You want to go in?"  
  
Angel looked at him in surprise. "Me? To..."  
  
"Yeah. After all, you helped a lot in all this. Who knows where Rock would be if...Well, you know. Do you want to go in?"  
  
Angel looked at her friends then at Rock, and then at Vince while nodding. When she walked in she was surprised how he as. He didn't seem like The Rock she had seen the last time she had seen him, but all in all she was glad he was ok. She sat down on a chair next to his bed, thinking. The investigation was over. The guilty person was in jail and so was everyone else that helped him. She had lost her job as well in the process, but she didn't care.   
  
'Who cares!', she thought. 'I needed a vacation anyway.'   
  
She didn't know what to do or what to say to the man she had been looking for all this time. He was really there; alive. "Hey Rocky. Man, are we glad to have you back... We've missed you so much and we really can't wait to see you be your old self again. You're going to layeth the smackethdown in no time, you'll see."  
  
Just as she was getting up to start to leave she thought she had seen Rock move his hand. Angel stayed there for a while more, but nothing else happened, so she started to leave. As she was getting out she heard a small cough and turned quickly to see Rock starting to stir slightly and finally open his eyes, flinching when the light hit his eyes for the first time in a long time. Very slowly, he started to look around, trying to see where he was.   
  
Angel made her way back to his side and couldn't recognize if Rock remembered what happened, but when he looked at her she said, "Hi. Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. You're safe now. The nightmare's over."  
  
Rock didn't know who the hell she was or what she was doing there, but he just nodded lightly and closed his eyes so he could rest, hoping the nightmare would never come back again... 


End file.
